Dragon
Dragon 'formerly known as '''The Dragon Hour '''is a Robloxian television talk show hosted and created by DragonDipperBlossom that ran from November 28, 2014 to November 28, 2016 on Roblox Movie Channel. pposed tos ly aired on RBC Network until September 26, 2014 when dragon was fired from RBC as a result of Dragon Dipper Productions opening, which is owned by Dragon himself. Dragon is aired mainly on RMC. Dragon was formerly produced by BBC Networks until late 2015, while the show is now currently produced by Buddbudd Studios, while Dipper Fresh Entertainment is co-producer (during season 2 and 3, they have been uncredited until the last episode of the show, when they fully produced it). On December 2014, TheMagRblx announced that Dragon will be renewed for a second season, the current season aired on March 21, 2015. On December 25, 2015, DragonDipperBlossom announced that the show had been renewed for a third season with the new episodes to premiere in then-upcoming channel, Dipper Fresh Network. However, in January 2016, Dragon later posted a statement on his Twitter account, stating that the third season of the show would be its last, citing lack of support and interest of the show and the continuous struggles of Dragon to continue on his most anticipated future projects that in which he later admitted that he was suffering from writer's block even after show first premiered. The show will conclude on November 28, 2016 with the episode to be aired on RMC instead of BBS' YouTube channel. History The Dragon Hour was created by Co-Founder and actor, dragonfruit348 (now DragonDipperBlossom) when suddenly after the announcement of the upcoming new comedy show [[Trouble Family|''Trouble Family]]'', ''dragon wanted to do his own talk show like #Lemon or Late Night with Ccooll and The Jonathanroxcp Show. So in July 23, 2014 dragon announced that for the very first time he would having his own talk show host by himself for all episodes. There is a rumor that dragon will have a plan for the end of every episode of The Dragon Hour will have a mysterious and anonymous object that will drop or shoot random items from the roblox catalog (ex. eggs, water, hats, and even much more) which is located at the ceiling of the set, the object is called "The Suprise" which is being in construction in RBC Headquarters & Studios. Another rumor states that dragon will ask ccooll696 and The312dolphins if they would be the first guest stars in The Dragon Hour and will be expected for "The Suprise" to shoot Lemonade juice at ccooll and dolphin all over them and all over the audience. In August 5, 2014 dragon announced that The Dragon Hour will have listings for famous guest stars in roblox, the listing only lasted 3 days, and after that, the listing only had 3 famous guest stars (ccooll696, The312dolphins, and mikeyrockk), the total was supposed to be 10 guest stars (previously 20) in total. But due to not interest for the famous robloxians, the listing was never finished. After that, dragon said that he will renew the listing by extending the due date from August 8 to August 26 in order to have time for RBC employees to meet the guest stars if they will be at The Dragon Hour in order to be listed and be guest starring. The Dragon Hour set is currently in remodel procces, and adding more space to the show. The Dragon Hour has premiered in September 12, 2014. The show has been renamed as ''Dragon in November 28, 2014 when The British Broadcasting Corporation (better known as The BBC) owned by TheMagnificientMan, they needed a new talk show which has the similarity of The Lorraine Kelly Show on ITV, they worked for DragonDipperBlossom in his company: DDP, when they worked for dragon; mag said that he wanted dragon to rebrand The Dragon Hour and to change its perspective, TheMagnificientMan was the one who fired DragonDipperBlossom on RBC.. but it is true he accepted the apology. On December 2014, TheMagRblx has announced that Dragon will be renewed for a second season, the current season aired on March 21, 2015. On August 17, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios announced that they had started to be in a restructuring process, they also announced new episodes for the show after a five-month hiatus that occurred from March to August 2015. On October 21, 2015, Hexahedron Direct's video-on-demand service, '''''The Mainframe, released the whole series on the service. On November 1, 2015, Dipper Fresh Communications announced that Dragon will be moved to the upcoming Dipper Fresh Network that will be launched on January 1, 2016, in which the show will become a DFN show, while RMC will continue to air the show. On December 25, 2015, DragonDipperBlossom announced that the show had been renewed for a third season with the new episodes to premiere in then-upcoming channel, Dipper Fresh Network. However, in January 2016, Dragon later posted a statement on his Twitter account, stating that the third season of the show would be its last, citing lack of support and interest of the show and the continuous struggles of Dragon to continue on his most anticipated future projects that in which he later admitted that he was suffering from writer's block even after show first premiered. Production Dragon was first produced in the BBC Broadcasting House for 2 episodes (which are episodes 1 and 2), then moved to the Dragon Dipper Productions Headquarters for 1 episode (which is episode 3) but later moved back to the Broadcasting House to have more space, but during the later episodes of Season 2 to present, it is currently produced at the Buddbudd Studios headquarters which included a new set. Starting in Season 2, Dragon has been moved to the R-Nittele Studios built by Fluke10 due to the fact that TheMagRblx had to close down the Broadcasting House which was last seen since Episode 1 during the second season and BBC Block had to shutdown due to hackers, but plans for that move where since then taken down, . Series 0 (The Dragon Hour) There was no true Series 1 for the dragon hour because of DragonDipperBlossom being Fired. Series 1 (Dragon) Dragon was the first successful talk show on the BBC, The presenters were, DragonDipperBlossom, TheMagnificientMan as a backup, and dragondipperblossm back on episode 3 Episodes Season 2014 Season 2015 Category:Productions